


Spooky Situations

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amortentia, Bonding, Creature Fic, F/M, Multi, Threesome, Vampire Bites, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampire Turning, Vampires, love potions, vampire Lucius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: An accident with a cauldron on Halloween lands Hermione in a spooky situation with a pair of vampires.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback





	Spooky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I picked for my creature fic: Vampires and pairing: Severus/Hermione/Lucius. Many thanks to my beta: Tanzanitewrites!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

“Aaaah!” Hermione yelped as the cauldron tipped and the cooling potion spilled all over her.

The intensity of the entire batch soaking into her skin made her dizzy, and she sank to the floor, whimpering at the sensation.

 _Amortentia and binding potion?!_ she groaned to herself. _Damn it! And, who am I going to wind up bound to?_

***

Lucius and Severus were just finishing up their midnight snack of blood wine when their ears picked up on the yelp from the potions lab next door.

“Hermione!” exclaimed Severus worriedly, and scowled at Lucius for licking his fangs. 

“She's delectable,” Lucius defended himself. “Don’t try and pretend you haven’t noticed.”

Severus sighed, realizing it was All Hallows Eve, and their vampire senses were at their peak.

Concerned for Hermione’s wellbeing, he tried to open the door to the potions lab, but found it jammed shut.

“Hold on, Hermione!” he called.

Lucius pointed his wand at the door. “Bombarda Maxima!”

The door exploded, and they saw her sprawled out next to the toppled cauldron, the puddle of potion slowly seeping into her skin.

They rushed over to check her vitals and felt a wash of magic flow through them as they reached her.

Lucius lifted the cauldron with ease.

“Are we going to inform her of our abilities? Or has she figured us out already?” he asked Severus.

Hermione coughed weakly. “I already know you’re vampires,” she murmured.

Severus swiftly scooped her up in his arms, and began checking her for injuries.

“Unfortunately for you, you’re now bonded with me. I was working on an amortentia-based binding potion…” she began to explain, but the effort of so much talking, combined with being so close to them following the binding, made her pass out in Severus’ arms.

“Shit!” exclaimed Severus.

“Unfortunately?” mused Lucius. “She has no idea how delicious she is, does she? Do we have to take her to Poppy, or can we mate with her?”

The blond was feeling rather hot under the collar as he fingered his shirt buttons, his tongue caressing his fangs.

A haze seemed to come over Severus as he held Hermione close to him. “She stays with us tonight. Just to make sure she’s ok. We can take her to Poppy in the morning if necessary.”

“It’s the Amortentia, isn’t it? Why the hell did you let her brew it by herself?”

“She was ready. Accidents happen, even to the brightest of witches. We should shower, and get the rest of this off her.”

They carried her into the bathroom and Lucius turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature before he let a little of the spray fall on Hermione’s face.

As he had hoped, the water roused her, and she gasped, struggling a little in Severus’ arms before she realized where she was, and relaxed again.

“Shower with us, my beautiful?” purred Lucius, as Severus gently set her down so she could undress.

They stripped, and stepped under the warm water, letting it cascade down their bodies.

“You’re safe here, love,” Severus told her.

Hermione looked up at them both, admiring their strong, pale bodies and gleaming fangs. “Make me yours?” she begged them.

Both men moved closer to her, each smoothing the lavender-scented soap over her skin, cleaning the last of the potion from her before they went any further.

She went up on her tiptoes, pressing close to Severus as she kissed him sweetly before turning to Lucius and doing the same.

“How is it you two are vampires?” she asked softly.

They two men exchanged glances before deciding to come clean. “It happened at a dark revel when Lord Voldemort asked the vampires to join us. I think we were the only ones bitten that night.”

“Any regrets?”

“More than I can name, but we have you now, my pet,” Lucius drawled, tracing his finger over her glistening skin.

She moaned, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So eager to join the Children of the Night, Hermione?” Severus smirked, baring his fangs.

“What better time that now, on All Hallows’ Eve?” Hermione smiled slyly. “I want you to do it, now,” she told them, meeting their eyes with conviction.

Lucius’s arms wrapped around her waist, as Severus’s firm hands lifted her chin, cradling her head. They bit down, one on either side of her neck.

She almost passed out again at the pain and sudden loss of blood, but their venom quickly began to fill her system and she whimpered, the sensation of their drinking making her incredibly aroused.

“It’s the Amortentia, isn’t it?” she gasped.

Lucius’s hand slid down her body, and she moaned as his fingers found her wet and ready for them.

“Yes, it is, my darling. And you are ours now.”


End file.
